


Love like iron

by Reploid_kid



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reploid_kid/pseuds/Reploid_kid
Summary: Soo my sister wrote this and wanted me to post it... its different. She is autistic so she writes to vent and wants to know what people think. Please comment





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo my sister wrote this and wanted me to post it... its different. She is autistic so she writes to vent and wants to know what people think. Please comment

Levy McGarden hadn't seen it coming. One moment, she was hanging out with Jet and Droy, and the next, she was waking up in a cell at the Phantom Lord Guild. How did I get here? She wondered, grogginess evident. "Well, well, well...." Came a deep voice. " Looks like I caught a little Fairy!" Levy's cloudy mind cleared as she recognized the voice. Gajeel Redfox. Great. She thought, dryly. I'm dead. But, she was oddly curious. She had heard her guildmaster, Master Zeref, speak of Gajeel in a angry, but impressed tone. He claimed that Gajeel was the stuff of legends. He even went as far as to say that if Gajeel joined Fairytail, the guild would be unstoppable. "He just needs to be reminded of his humanity. He's quite barbaric." Zeref would say. Levy looked up at the huge Dragonslayer. He had long black hair, and silver eyes. He was tan and muscular. He had metal piercings all over, but not unattractively. Yes, Levy had to admit, Gajeel was an attractive bad boy. She almost wished he wasn't going to kill her. "Whatcha' lookin' at, Fairy?" He growled. She flinched. Why am I just staring at him?! He's my enemy! She scolded herself. "W-what d-do you w-want f-from m-me?" She stammered out. Gajeel gave her an evil grin. "Yer jest bait, Pixie. I know yer close to Demon Boy." He told her. Demon Boy? She thought. Oh, does he mean Zeref? She wondered. He looked at her. A look of confusion crossed his features. "I don't smell any fear. Why ain't you afraid of me?" He asked, suspiciously. Levy smiled. "You're not that scary. You're just tough. And mean. That's not scary. Zeref gets like that. He doesn't like to show weakness." She explained. 

Gajeel stared at the girl in confusion. What the heck is she talking about? Zeref scares everyone in Fiorè! He thought. And, he doesn't have a weakness! He glared at her. "You got a name?" He asked. She seemed surprised. "You mean, you don't know it?" Gajeel glowered at her question. "Why would I? I don't care about you." He stated. She rolled her eyes. "Clearly." She muttered. "Levy." She told him. "Levy McGarden." He nodded. "Tell me, Levy, what else do you know about Demon Boy?" He asked.


	2. ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These arnt really by chapters she writes a little and I post them for her.

Levy studied him. She didn't know what he was after. There wasn't anything she knew about Zeref that would help the metal Dragonslayer. Zeref was practically unkillable. Then, a thought hit her. What if it's not something he wants to expose, but something he wants to stay hidden? Maybe, he knows something about Zeref. Something I don't know. She met his gaze. "Not as much as you do." She stated evenly. He reeled. "What are you sayin'? You think I got something on Zeref, don'tcha?" He snapped. Levy met his gaze. In truth, she was terrified. He was scary. But she refused to show how frightened she was. "Perhaps. Maybe you and Zeref had a history." At Gajeel's expression, she knew she had been correct. "Maybe not an all bad one. I'm guessing it ended badly. But, I sense hurt. So it must've been important to you. Otherwise you wouldn't keep it hidden. Were you two possibly friends, at one point?" She pressed. Gajeel glared harder. "Shut yer mouth, Pixie!" He seethed. Levy shivered. Yep, that's what I thought. She realized. She knew she was treading on dangerous territory, but, her curiosity got the best of her. "So, you think that dragging me here, to bring Zeref here, will help you with your personal vendetta against him? You do realize that if you tick him off, you won't be able to beat him?" She told him. Gajeel crossed his arms, stubbornly. "Sure it is! The angrier someone gets, the more mistakes they make!" He pointed out. Levy laughed. "For most people, yes. But, Zeref is not most people. The angrier he gets, the more accurate he fights. Zeref's very smart. He's smarter than me. And that's hard to beat." She stated. Gajeel sighed. "I know." He admitted. Levy felt an aura of sadness. Then, it was gone. " I plan to beat him." He growled. Levy laughed. "Good luck with that, Gajeel!"

Later, that night, Gajeel found himself thinking of the blue haired beauty. Yes, he found her beautiful. Kinda short, but beautiful. Her words haunted him too. How the hell did she know Zeref and I were friends? Did he tell her? It was possible, but...not likely. She would've known his real name, Kurogane. And she wouldn't have had to guess. I suppose she really is smarter than most people. She sure pegged me. He knew that he had almost spilled his story to her. Am I gettin' soft? He wondered. "You're not that scary. You're just tough. And mean. Zeref gets like that. He doesn't like to show weakness." She had said. He knew that wasn't true about Zeref. Sure, Zeref hid his power related weaknesses. But, he never hid his true feelings. One might see that as a weakness, but Gajeel never did. He had seen Zeref in action, first-hand. When he was younger, before he joined Phantom Lord Guild, Gajeel was constantly getting targeted, because he was a Dragonslayer. Zeref had followed him when he had gotten kidnapped once, and that's when Gajeel saw his friend angry for the first time. Zeref had fed off his anger with an intensity unknown to Gajeel. His eyes turned crimson, like blood. And his body was enveloped with black and red flames. "I've had enough of this!" He had yelled. "Kurogane is not a tool! He has a heart, just like anyone else! Leave him alone, or I'll send you jerks to hell, where you belong!" Gajeel sighed. Zeref truly knew what it was like to be feared and targeted. He hated it when everyone picked on me because they were too afraid to mess with him. It made him mad. Because he was the only one who cared about what happened to me. I wish I had never left him. I just wanted a dad so badly, I betrayed the only person on Earthland who loved me like family. That's why I'm bringing him here. I don't care if he kills me. I just wanna see him again. One more time. Before I become completely absorbed into this evil lifestyle. He realized. He would never admit it aloud, but he missed Zeref. Alot.


End file.
